


PornFloo: Coming To A Fireplace Near You

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Fred Weasley, Bisexual George Weasley, Fred Weasley Lives, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Humor, Wizarding sex cam worker OFC, Wizarding sex cam workers M/M, pornographic Floo (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: The Wizarding World uses the Floo network for transportation and communication, but Fred and George have been experimenting on whether it could be used for porn. Due to an mix-up of bottles and labels they will have to sample the goods like any reasonable inventors would!
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	PornFloo: Coming To A Fireplace Near You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, gracerene. Thanks to the terrific mods/banner creators behind bbtp_challenge for the encouragement! ♥

Fred shook the bottle of powder and sighed. It sparkled like light bouncing off sequins. Perhaps a bit gaudy, but they wanted it to stand out amid ordinary Floo powder.

"I'd set them out to be labeled—"

"Right."

"And then a large gust of wind came through the window and blew the papers everywhere."

George handed Fred a pile of small slips of paper. 

"I don't remember these being the names we came up with," Fred said, reading aloud, "Mavis's Marvelous Melons? Harold's Humongous Haggis?"

"Your titles were boring," George said, taking the bottle from Fred and going over to the fireplace. "Needed some pizazz."

"Very funny," Fred snorted. "This new experiment is going to fizzle now that we don't know which is which."

George gave the embers a good poke, which caused the small fire to blaze up a bit more. 

"We'll just use a pinch of powder from each bottle," George said. "It won't give us much of a show, but we'll see what we get and then label each bottle appropriately."

Fred sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.

"Don't pout," George said with a laugh. "Lee got us some fine footage and it would be a mistake not to check it out ourselves, don't you think?"

"I'd rather know what we were getting—" 

Fred stopped talking as George had just thrown the powder into the fire and amid the red flames there was a set of unmistakably gorgeous breasts. Fred sat down silently next to George.

"Think those belong to Mavis?" George nudged Fred. Two hands cupped the breasts and Fred and George leaned forward together. A soft moan came from the direction of the fireplace. 

"Oh wow," George said. "Um. The sound's even better than I expected."

The unseen figure pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and they heard an even louder moan. Just then, the image disappeared.

"That's all there is?" Fred said in a strained voice. He cleared his throat and adjusted his trousers. 

"I only put in a little," George said. "Let's try the red powder."

Despite the colour of the powder, the fire was now the colour of bluebell flames. They both leaned forward and then suddenly—

"Oh, fuck!"

They could see a decently-sized cock being gripped in a loose fist.

"Now _this_ is a step up from moving pictures," George whispered.

The desperate cries of the cock's owner grew louder as Fred could see two hands on the man's hips. 

"It's not a terribly large frame of view," Fred said slowly. "Not… that I'm complaining."

"I can't remember at all what I called this one," George said, sliding a hand down under his waistband. "My alliteration is failing me at the moment."

They both groaned aloud as the stiff cock disappeared from view and was replaced with the crackling fire. Fred almost knocked a nearby vial over in his eagerness to grab another bottle.

"Put just a dash more in there this time," George said. "Er, you know, so we can properly check it out." 

\---

An hour later, Fred was panting and reaching for a washcloth while George (who had decided to get a closer view from the floor) was still holding onto his cock, staring into the dimly-lit Floo. 

Suddenly, Lee's face appeared in the fireplace and was eye-to-eye with George's predicament. 

"That for me?" Lee said. 

"It will be if you can come through that Floo as soon as possible," George said with a moan. 

"Damn, I ran out of Floo powder to travel to your flat," Lee said. He winked at George. "But I do like to watch. Show me what you've got."


End file.
